Hardly a Problem
by Saiyan Princess
Summary: When Vegeta loses his memory, he becomes a quiet but affectionate Saiyan. Bulma is thrilled, Goku is accepting, but won't they miss the real Vegeta? Sorry again for the html codes. I wrote it for my webpage, then changed my mind. Please be an active reade


"Bulma, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would hurt him," Goku whimpered.  
"Right!" snapped Bulma, glowering at Goku, "Why should a blast to the head from you in SSJ3 while Vegeta's not even powered up cause any damage?!?"  
"I just wanted to startle him a little! As a joke!" Goku wailed pitifully.  
"Bulma?" a nurse asked, walking into the waiting room.  
Bulma leapt to her feet with Goku at her heels.   
  
"He has amnesia," Dr. Chela Flores explained, "and there's no knowing how long it will last."  
Bulma glanced at her husband. He was sitting up and staring blankly ahead.  
"So...he doesn't even know who I am?" she asked.  
"I'm afraid not."  
Bulma gently stroked Vegeta's face, not expecting any reaction. To her surprise, he leaned into the caress and smiled faintly.  
"That's good," commented the doctor. "At least he's responding to affection. You can take him home now. Here's some medicine for him, and call me if you have any problems."  
  
"What a good boy you are!" exclaimed Bulma as Vegeta put away his plate after dinner.  
Her Saiyan husband still couldn't talk, but he was fairly self-sufficient. That is, as self-sufficient as Vegeta could be. Bulma pulled him into a strong embrace and Vegeta all but purred. I could get used to this affectionate side of Vegeta, she thought. She patted his head as though he were a puppy and gave him his medicine. There was a knock at the door. Bulma opened it and found Goku.  
"Hi Vegeta," Goku greeted cheerfully.  
The Saiyan Prince smiled at the friendly tone of voice.  
"How is he doing?" asked Goku.  
"Very well, actually. The kids are upset and worried, especially poor Bra-chan. He's very affectionate though, like a little kitten– completely opposite from the man I married," Bulma replied, slipping an arm around Vegeta's waist.  
"Can he spar?"  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled, "he probably doesn't remember what sparring is! You would scare him to death if you began attacking him! Besides, he needs to rest!"  
Vegeta whimpered, and Bulma realized she had frightened him with her shouting.  
"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," she crooned, pulling him close and rubbing his back, "I didn't mean to scare you."   
Vegeta buried his face against Bulma's neck. Goku looked on in shock, then attempted to help. He patted Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Vegeta, she wasn't yelling at you."  
Vegeta finally relaxed.  
"Well, I hope he gets better soon. If he can't spar, he'll get out of shape, and we have that tournament in two weeks," fretted Goku.  
"I like him like this. He's adorable. I always wanted him to. . .cuddle more."  
"Uhhh . . . ok then. But won't you miss the real Vegeta?"  
  
The "new" Vegeta was cute (according to Bulma), but he could also be a handful. One day, Goku arrived at Capsule Corp. to find Vegeta running away from the building, apparently terrified. When he saw Goku, he rushed to other Saiyan he had labeled as a "nice person" and hid behind him. Concerned, Goku looked over his friend for injuries, but found none. Then he looked up and saw a very frazzled Bulma. Vegeta noticed her and hid his face against Goku's shoulder. The younger Saiyan patted Vegeta's back comfortingly. Bulma jogged over.  
"What did you do to him?" asked Goku tersely.  
"He accidently ruined an invention. I lost my temper and yelled at him," Bulma explained.  
She looked very sorry.  
"Let me hold him," she demanded.  
Vegeta began to whimper pitifully, and Goku hesitated.  
"Please? He's my husband. I need to let him know I'm not angry with him anymore."  
Goku nodded in agreement and Bulma tugged Vegeta by the shoulders. He protested mournfully.  
"It's okay, Vegeta, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you," Goku promised.  
Bulma finally got her husband into her arms. She gave him a big hug and rocked him gently against her.  
"There, there," she murmured softly, "everything's alright now."  
Vegeta relaxed into Bulma's embrace, who led him back to the house. She sat on the couch and lay him beside her, cradling his head in her lap. She gently stroked his widow's peak until he was lulled to sleep.  
  
"Just breathe, Veggie-chan," soothed Bulma, "breathe into the bag."  
She was cradling his head and Goku was holding a paper bag to his mouth. Finally, Vegeta began to breathe normally.  
"What made him hyperventilate?" Goku asked.  
"He stepped in this gopher burrow, twisted his ankle and was alarmed. Will you check it?"  
Goku removed Vegeta's shoe and ran his hand over the joint.  
"It's not damaged," he concluded. "He was just startled."  
Vegeta crawled up into Bulma's arms, upset that something would try to hurt him and scared that he hadn't been able to breathe. Bulma comforted him while Goku put Vegeta's shoe back on.  
"We have to do something," sighed Goku. "He can't hyperventilate over everything."  
"Goku," scolded Bulma, "you're the one who did this to him. Vegeta needs our support until he recovers."  
"I suppose you're right," he murmured, rubbing Vegeta's back.  
Vegeta relaxed, happy to be surrounded by the two people he trusted more than anything else in his little world.  
  
"Oh. What's Vegeta doing here?" Krillin asked upon entering the Son's house.  
"Bulma went out shopping so I'm watching him for awhile."  
Vegeta slunk back when he saw an unfamiliar person. Goku patted him on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry. Krillin's an old friend of mine, and yours. He won't hurt you. Krillin, just be nice to him and he's great. He's been very good today, hardly a problem."  
"Hardly a problem?" stammered Krillin. That was what teachers had written on his daughter's progress reports when Marron had been in preschool.  
"Yep. Oh, we had one scary moment with an electric can opener, but besides that he's been fine."  
Goku led Vegeta over to the couch and sat him down with a large plate of food.  
"Be a good boy and eat up. Krillin and I are just going to talk a little."  
Krillin looked on, feeling slightly queasy. He had known that a practical joke had given Vegeta amnesia, but he hadn't known about Vegeta's child-like state. Goku returned to the living room table with tea.  
"It's been forever, hasn't it?" Goku commented. "How are things with the family?"  
  
The two men chatted for nearly an hour. Finally, Goku decided to check on Vegeta. To his horror, the couch was vacant!  
"Vegeta!" he called, beginning to panic.  
"Goku, just feel his ki," Krillin suggested.  
Goku quickly located Vegeta by a riverbed in the distance. He was standing on a rather tall rock, watching the water.  
"Vegeta!" he called, forgetting how easily he friend was startled.  
Vegeta jumped in surprise, lost his balance, and toppled off of the boulder unto the rocks below. Goku was frantic. He teleported over and carefully took the limp body in his arms, preparing to console the Saiyan. Slowly, Vegeta's white-gloved hand rose and he gingerly rubbed his head.  
"Ow. What on — ah! Kakarot!" he screamed, leaping out of his friend's arms. "What did you think you were doing?" He started to kick Goku. "How dare you! Does the title 'prince' mean anything to you? I can't believe you would have the nerve to...to...to do whatever you were doing! And how did I end up here?"  
"Vegeta! You're all better!" cried Goku joyously.  
"Huh? What happed?" Vegeta asked. He paused his kicking.  
"You got your memory back! You didn't know who any of us were, and you were so tame and affectionate, especially with me and Bulma. You got so scared when someone yelled that you would whimper and we'd have to console you. It was weird at first, but then you were fun to have around, like a puppy!"  
By now Vegeta's face was florid and his fists were clenched.  
"I what?" he snarled.  
"Well, it was my fault. I thought I'd play a joke on you and...Vegeta? Vegeta, don't look at me like that! I'm sorry, it was an accident. Help!"  
Goku took off like a shot with Vegeta trailing after. 


End file.
